<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pretty boy by 23suh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876389">pretty boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/23suh/pseuds/23suh'>23suh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Weed, i still don't know how to tag these things, jaehyun's just vibing, mild racer!jaemin, mild renhyuck, not much plot tbh just a silly little johnjaem brain dump, they make out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/23suh/pseuds/23suh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Keep staring and I’ll fall in love with you, big guy,” said Jaemin, smile creasing up into a greasy, endearing smirk. He winked at Johnny, and Johnny would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a little something.</p><p>“All the more reason to keep staring, then,” Johnny smirked back.</p><p>Jaemin looked at him for a second too long. He looked like he was plotting something, but Johnny was too high to tell. </p><p>“Johnny. C’mere,” Jaemin smiled, uncrossed his legs and stretched them out, patting his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>"You want me to sit in your <i>lap</i>?” </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Na Jaemin/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pretty boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>????..........?? ??? ??...,,,,,........</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnny took a swig of his beer, leaning back on an ugly, patched up, yellow couch that was not as comfortable as it was supposed to be based on how it looked.</p><p> </p><p>There was a house party at the dorm a couple streets away, and since Johnny and Jaehyun had nothing better to do, they decided to drop by since they knew the tiny little dude who was throwing it. His name was Mark, and he was a Very Adorable music major who definitely didn’t look like he threw the kind of parties he did. </p><p>The room they were in had LED lights, heavy bass thumping in their chests. People were dancing all over, making out in corners, and there were one too many unidentified puddles on the ground. Johnny was high, but the environment around him pushed that over into borderline <em> sloshed</em>. He was still aware, however, thanks to the fact that he had to be the caretaker of his six-foot friend who was wobbling and waddling around like a very large, very drunk, idiotic penguin.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you need to cool it, Jae. I know you don’t have any classes in the A.M., but you’re sure as hell gonna wake up with the headache of the century,” stated Johnny, swirling his drink around in his red solo cup. </p><p> </p><p>“Nah, dude. I just got off the track, lemme let loose, dude. Dude. Lemme, let, loose,” slurred Jaehyun, vodka in his cup sloshing around, prodding Johnny with his free hand in the chest every few words.</p><p> </p><p>When Jaehyun wasn’t slaving away over his chemical engineering degree, he was illegally racing at a nearby track. It was owned by some rich guy that inherited something from someone, and the races were run by a group of gangs who bribed him to let them drive around without the authorities on their ass. They raced for money, which Jaehyun (and that rich guy) gladly indulged in. He was good. He liked the thrill, the adrenaline rush from going over 120 miles per hour. </p><p> </p><p>But as for now, Jaehyun liked the thrill he got when he downed his cup of vodka that tasted like orange juice far more, because ‘whoa, dude, it doesn’t even burn, I’ll have five’. </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever. Just let me know when you wanna go home, I’ll call us an Uber,” replied Johnny, squeezing Jaehyun on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, dude. Dude. Do you wanna, like, make out, bro?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t, Jaehyun. Thank you.” Johnny was pretty sure Jaehyun was drunk off four different kinds of alcohol right now, and was talking out of his (pretty firm, honestly) ass. He wouldn’t remember a single thing the next morning; all he’d know tomorrow would be a migraine and the cold, smooth texture of his porcelain throne. </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh,” said Jaehyun with a dismissing wave of his hand. “Whatever. Your loss,” Jaehyun hiccuped.</p><p> </p><p>“You do you, Jae. I gotta pee.” Johnny stood up, looking around for the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>“Mm, pee. Peeeee. Fun,” Jaehyun mumbled, flopping over onto the couch. Lights out for him. Johnny would have to do the honour of carrying him bridal-style into the Uber later.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny approached a door with a very large crudely drawn sign that said ‘PEE HERE NOT OUTSIDE PLEASE PEE HERE PEE HERE’ on a piece of paper. He assumed it was <em> probably</em> the bathroom and opened it up in anticipation of that sweet, sweet release.</p><p> </p><p>A very pretty pink-haired boy was sitting on the floor, leaning back against the grubby tiles. He exhaled smoke through his mouth and put his blunt out on the floor, looking up at Johnny. The pink hair looked pretty familiar.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello. My bathroom,” Jaemin said, very matter-of-factly. “My room’s connected through the other door.” The pink-haired man gestured vaguely towards a door on the opposite side of the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, dude.” Johnny’s bladder was about to explode. “Can I use it for a second to pee?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin looked like he was deep in thought, hand on his chin. After a couple seconds, he decided on a Very Good Answer:</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>No? Johnny was about to piss his pants any goddamn second. He put on his best puppy eyes to try to persuade Jaemin to let him pee in this particular bathroom. Jaemin thought he looked more like an oversized cat. </p><p> </p><p>“I really, really need to pee. Please?” Johnny said, dragging out the ‘please’. </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin coughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin then closed his eyes with his hands, much like how someone would play peek-a-boo with a child. Johnny was desperate enough to piss his pants right at this very moment in a temporary spark of spite, but he thought it was worth a shot to ask, anyways.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I maybe take a piss without someone else in the room?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s <em> my </em>bathroom,” he asserted, a slight tinge of a whine to his voice. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care if you look like the reincarnation of my childhood bunny, man. I’d <em> really</em> like to pee in peace,” pleaded Johnny. </p><p> </p><p>Jaemin remained seated, hands on his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“God, fine. Just don’t fucking look,” sighed an exasperated, defeated Johnny. Jaemin hummed in response.</p><p>Johnny unzipped his pants and did the deed, the sound of water splashing echoing throughout the tiled bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m Jaemin, by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Johnny.”</p><p> </p><p>“Loud stream,” coughed Jaemin.</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty blessed,” replied Johnny, to which Jaemin snorted in response.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny zipped himself back up, washing his hands with soap. He was high and a teeny bit tipsy — just a teeny — but regardless of his state of inebriation, hygiene was still a Very Large Priority to him.</p><p>Jaemin uncovered his eyes and smiled up at Johnny lazily.</p><p> </p><p>“Jaemin, how zonked are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know. Pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty. You’re pretty pretty, too.” </p><p> </p><p>And Jaemin was indeed, very pretty. He had glitter underneath his big eyes, mouth stained a very soft pink. </p><p> </p><p>“Damn,” Jaemin stretched his hands outwards and yawned. “Thanks. Not so bad yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Johnny chuckled softly, leaning back on his forearms on the pink-tiled sink. </p><p> </p><p>The music in the main room where the party was being held was faint, muffled. Johnny turned around and looked at himself in the mirror, and hey, he looked surprisingly put together. Not bad. His eyeliner had smudged a little, and his blonde hair was a lot more tousled than he thought, but he still looked good. </p><p> </p><p>Johnny looked at Jaemin, who was looking up at him too.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep staring and I’ll fall in love with you, big guy,” said Jaemin, smile creasing up into a greasy, endearing smirk. He winked at Johnny, and Johnny would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a little something.</p><p> </p><p>“All the more reason to keep staring, then,” Johnny smirked back.</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin looked at him for a second too long. He looked like he was on the surface of being deep in thought about something, but Johnny was too high to tell. </p><p> </p><p>“Johnny. C’mere,” Jaemin smiled, uncrossed his legs and stretched them out, patting his thighs. </p><p> </p><p>“You want me to sit in your <em> lap</em>?” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not gonna crush me, I work out a little. C’mon, Johnny,” whined Jaemin, patting his thighs again. Johnny sighed and walked over to Jaemin - who was probably half his size - and made himself comfy on his lap. He settled into Jaemin, loosely wrapping his arms around him. A soft grunt escaped Jaemin’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, yeah. Shit. You’re kinda heavy.” Jaemin shifted a little to balance Johnny's weight.</p><p> </p><p>“Told you. It’s all muscle, baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get up, though. It’ll get comfy in a bit,” sighed Jaemin into Johnny’s neck. They remained like that for a while, silent in each other’s presence.</p><p> </p><p>“You know,” whispered Jaemin, “I think I’ve seen you around. You race?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t, but my roommate Jaehyun does. I’ve followed him around to a couple races, but it’s not really my scene,” Johnny replied. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Jae. Yeah, he’s pretty cool. Helped me out after a crash, once.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve gotten into a car crash?” Johnny whisper-shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, wasn’t pretty. Have some badass scars around my ribs, though,” Jaemin said. He did like those scars, to be honest. They looked like claw marks, which made for some... interesting role-playing sessions. </p><p> </p><p>“Glad you’re alright, man.” Johnny trailed light touches over Jaemin’s sides, making him shiver. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, me too. After I got pulled out of the wreck, Jae stayed with me until the ambulance came. It was pretty mild, thankfully. Could’ve been a lot worse. Car did alright too, just needed a week at the shop.”</p><p> </p><p>“Damn.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm. He even stayed a couple nights at the hospital to make sure I was alright. He’s a good guy. Good friend.” Jaemin ran his hands up and down Johnny’s arms, squeezing his biceps. Oh, wow. Firm. </p><p> </p><p>Johnny exhaled. “I guess that’s why I don’t tag along much, y’know? It’s cool and all, the adrenaline and everything, but it’s a lot. I don’t think I’d be able to handle that sorta thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shame. It’s alright sometimes, I promise,” Jaemin smiled, grabbing Johnny’s hand and nuzzling his cheek into it. “I know we just met, but you should come see me race sometime, it’s pretty dope. Lots of blinding lights, fast cars, pretty girls. There’s one next week, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah? Sorry to disappoint,” sighed Johnny, looking away from Jaemin. Jaemin’s face visibly fell, causing a laugh to bubble up in Johnny’s chest. “But I think I’m more into pretty boys,” Johnny purred. Johnny leaned in to Jaemin, nibbling on his ear. </p><p> </p><p>“Jesus, John.” Jaemin let out a sigh and reached underneath Johnny’s shirt, running his hands over his very sexy, very firm stomach. God, that’s eight. Jaemin counted <em> eight</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Then come to the track for <em> me</em>. I’ll dress up all nice for you, leather and everything. I even have a tight little shirt, completely mesh.” Jaemin lightly runs a finger over Johnny’s left nipple. Johnny suddenly thinks he could never say no to Jaemin in mesh and a leather jacket.</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin breathed in deep as Johnny made his way down Jaemin’s ear to his neck, slowly trailing down, soft kisses planted one after another. He pulled away for a second.</p><p> </p><p>“You alright with this? With marks?” Johnny hesitated, lightly pressing his fingers on Jaemin’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, leave as many marks as you want,” whispered Jaemin, lust dawning in his voice. “Make it look like you own me.” </p><p> </p><p>He let Johnny suck bruises into his neck, his collarbone, his chin, as he took in his surroundings. The faint Post Malone in the background, the garish pink tiles of the bathroom, the bright yellow sunflowers on the shower curtains, the noises of the crowd that drowned in the loud music. He was fairly sure he just heard Donghyuck screaming, which he <em> really</em> tried to ignore; he wanted no part of Satan’s favourite son in his mind while he was being mouthed all over by fucking Adonis.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny ran his hands through Jaemin’s hair, tugging it in the back slightly. Jaemin moaned softly in response, hands on Johnny’s back. </p><p> </p><p>“Could you take your shirt off?” Jaemin asked. “Wanna see what I’m working with, now that I know how it feels.”</p><p> </p><p>Johnny smiled at him. It was an endearing, almost goofy kind of smile. Although they had just met, they both felt a sense of strong comfort in each other. It wasn’t quite the feeling of coming home and smelling the scents you’re used to, or seeing the familiarity of what goes where; it was like checking into a hotel, a real nice one. Opening up the door, taking off your shoes, flopping on the clean, plush bed, and exhaling out a deep breath in comfort. </p><p> </p><p>Johnny took his shirt off, excruciatingly slowly, smirking down at Jaemin. Jaemin’s lap sure did hurt, but for this view? He’d take the pain anyday, anytime. God, <em> tenfold</em>, even.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny leaned into Jaemin, tilting his chin up. Jaemin leaned forward, meeting Johnny’s soft, full lips. Warm, Jaemin thought. Very nice. Very, very nice.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny licked into Jaemin’s mouth, who welcomed him in. Their tongues clashed, warm hands exploring each other’s body. Johnny was firm, strong, big, but was very gentle. He was soft, every touch almost permissive, seeking a physical response from Jaemin before diving in. </p><p>Jaemin, on the other hand, was slightly rougher; he nibbled at Johnny’s lips, grabbed at his hair, and drove his hips upwards to meet Johnny’s slow pace. It was a good balance between them, and they felt it.</p><p> </p><p>Losing themselves in each other, the tiles echoed with the sound of Jaemin and Johnny’s soft moaning, Jaemin scratching Johnny’s back lightly, the sound of wet lips pressing against each other and releasing, and droplets of water from the leaky faucet dripping down the sink. Jaemin’s mouth tasted faintly like a mixture of weed and cola candy. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Johnny?” Jaemin pulled away slightly, looking at him square in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you wanna take it a little further? We don’t have to if you’re not feelin’ it, though,” whispered Jaemin. It was evident that both of them were hard after all the grinding and were definitely sexually interested in each other, and the night was still decently fresh. Music was still booming outside and there were loud noises coming from the crowd, so the party was still at a peak. They could make all the noise they want, and nobody would suspect a thing. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I do. You have, uh, protection, right?” Johnny fiddled with Jaemin’s shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s in my bedroom. Let’s go,” whimpered Jaemin, tapping Johnny twice on his shoulder, signaling for him to get up - which he did. Jaemin tried moving his legs, but god, they were numb. Probably from the large man sitting on his lap for what seemed like a solid hour. </p><p> </p><p>Johnny pulled him up a little too intensely, causing Jaemin to lose balance and crash into Johnny, who caught him. Jaemin thought that was very hot, strong, and sexy of Johnny. </p><p> </p><p>“Shit, you good, Jaem?”</p><p> </p><p>“Real good, John. Let’s go,” said Jaemin, thumbing over Johnny’s lips. Jaemin already looked debauched, and all they’d been doing was kissing.</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin planted another fast kiss on Johnny’s lips before being subjected to hearing a loud, ungodly moan coming from behind his bedroom door. They looked at each other, startled by the noise.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” Johnny asked, one brow raised.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, I kept the door locked. I don’t think someone would—“ Jaemin paused. There was only one, ONE person who had the key. The one person he had trusted with it in case he was late for class, sick, was lazy to open the door, or fucking dead. Not for this, god, not for <em>this</em>. Johnny looked at Jaemin and tilted his head in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“God fucking—,” Jaemin flung the door open, which was probably not the wisest choice that could’ve been made in that moment. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shit, what the fuck? Is that <em>Renjun</em>?!” Jaemin yelled, repulsed at the sight. </p><p> </p><p>“Dude, get the fuck out!” Donghyuck yelled. He turned to face Jaemin, but not before Jaemin caught sight of Donghyuck’s back, which was full of scratches. A very naked, very embarrassed Renjun was sitting on Jaemin’s bed, straddled by an equally bare Donghyuck. Those were Jaemin’s favourite sheets, too. But now, they were horrendously defiled by <em>Donghyuck. </em>Jaemin shuddered.</p><p> </p><p>“Get the fuck out of where? This is <em> my</em> room, asshole!” Jaemin yelled, shielding his eyes from the pain of seeing Hell’s Finest, butt fucking naked, with the sweet transfer student who had the same morning lectures Jaemin did. Pure, sweet little Renjun.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck hurled a bottle of half-empty lube at Jaemin, missing and hitting Johnny right on his very bare chest instead. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, ouch,” said a very, very awkward Johnny. Donghyuck yelped.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, I am so sorry, uh,” Donghyuck stammered, an extremely red Renjun sighing and covering his face with his left arm, and protecting any further exposure of his southern region with his right. </p><p> </p><p>“You said this was <em> your</em> room, Hyuck,” groaned Renjun, to which Donghyuck meekly shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin thinks he’s about to truly descend to take Donghyuck’s spot in hell to wreak havoc on his idiot best friend’s ass when he hears the door to the bathroom on the other side pounding. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, dude! Johnny! Brooo, dude. Duuude, I’m so fucking wasted, man,” boomed an incredibly intoxicated Jaehyun. Johnny sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you still peeing? Did you pee for like, two hours, man? Bro, I’m so fucking, wasted, my god, drunk, Johnny, yeeeaah,” garbled Jaehyun.</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin takes a deep breath to think this through very logically. Jaehyun was there in the hospital for him. He took care of him, and <em> bought him food</em>. He’ll let Jaehyun pass, even though he hears what suspiciously sounds like retching noises outside his bathroom door. So close, yet so far, Jae.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck is his best friend, his fucking ride-or-die (in most situations), and although they’ve seen each other naked before, Jaemin had never seen Donghyuck in such a… compromising position. He doesn’t think he’ll live this one down (he doesn’t think Donghyuck will, either) and the fact that they were doing that in Jaemin’s bed… perhaps a murder was in the works. </p><p> </p><p>Renjun. Sweet, sweet Renjun. The poor boy, sleeping with Beelzebub’s Best Buddy. Jaemin made a note to treat him to that spicy hotpot Renjun waxed poetic about as an apology for having to go through that.</p><p> </p><p>And last, but definitely not least, there was the big, hot, hunk of man standing behind him. Jaemin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was coming down from his high, realising he was sadly cockblocked from sitting on what the bulge in Johnny’s pants felt like: the World’s Greatest Penis. Johnny looked like he was sculpted from fucking <em> marble</em>, who was about to scramble Jaemin’s guts with his apparently blessed dick. God, this was unfair. </p><p> </p><p>As for Johnny, a million thoughts were running through his head. Johnny had never been in the middle of something like this, but all he could gather at this very moment was to first, put his t-shirt back on; second, call an Uber to take his trainwreck of a roommate home; and third, blue balls really fucking hurt. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Okay. Whatever. I’ll just, god, uh, yeah. Okay,” stammered Jaemin, opening his bedroom door, bringing Johnny away from the mess to go collect the other literal mess. Jaehyun was giggling on the floor, head a billion miles away, laying in a small pile of his own vomit. Lovely, Jaemin thought. Truly lovely.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny picked Jaehyun up, thankful for all the weights he’s ever lifted in his life. </p><p> </p><p>“So, uh. Sorry about that,” muttered Jaemin. “Didn’t know they would infiltrate my room like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all good. Uh, next time?” Johnny winced, hoping for a positive response.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, next time. Thank you, for wanting a next time.” Both of them let out quiet sighs of relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” assured Johnny. Jaehyun, bless his soul, started wiggling in his arms — causing him to slip from Johnny’s arms, falling flat on his face. He then proceeded to puke on the very nice front lawn. </p><p> </p><p>“God, I’m so, so sorry,” Johnny rubbed his own neck, looking at Jaehyun on the ground. He begrudgingly bent down to pat Jaehyun’s back, in an attempt at soothing him. “He’s never been this drunk before, I’m pretty sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it, we’ve all been there,” said Jaemin, waving his arms around as if he, himself, had been there. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll make it up to you somehow,” Johnny responded, noticing the Uber pull up in the driveway. He picked Jaehyun up and hoisted him on his shoulder, sighing. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you around, Jaemin?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’ll see you. Text me or something, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaemin watched Johnny carry every ounce of a giggly Jaehyun’s dead weight on his shoulder, cursing Donghyuck for taking that away from him. He sighed, grabbed a sponge and a bucket and decided to get to work. </p><p> </p><p>Once Johnny got into the Uber, Jaehyun mumbling something about kissing somebody named Dong Win, or Sichengie, something along those lines, Johnny realised he forgot to ask for Jaemin’s number. He leaned back, wondering what life choices he made that led to his drunk roommate laying in his lap, drooling all over the rips of his jeans while mumbling about his baby (his car). It was a good car, too. Jaehyun had invested a lot into it, and it’s won him a pretty penny in return in those races. </p><p> </p><p>Johnny blinked. Races.</p><p> </p><p>Oh god, Jaemin’s a racer too. Oh god, he’s a racer. Jaemin’s a fucking <em> racer</em>. Oh god, that’s hot. Johnny’s weed brain probably filled in the fact that Jaemin was a racer when they were in the bathroom, but he supposes his brain never hit the submit button. AND Jaemin had a race coming up next week. Johnny was following Jaehyun to the track, come hell or fucking highwater.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And when Johnny arrived that next week, there was indeed a very pretty pink-haired boy waiting for him, decked in leather and tight, tight mesh.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!!!!!.....,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/huangsuhs">twitter</a></p><p> </p><p>thank u to everyone who helped beta and read through this fic i lov u a l l<br/>will probably edit the spacing at some point (or delete this idk am sleepy and have a headache rn) but for now I Have Finally Finished SOMETHING god this has been in my WIP folder for m o n t h s,, im just glad it managed to escape the WIP grave</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>